


The Adventures of Kayden the Magical Salamander Child

by TheMasterofIrony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Possibles lemons, idk - Freeform, if you don't mind my crap read it, kind of out of character Karkat and Dave, this kinda needs to be betaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterofIrony/pseuds/TheMasterofIrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayden is brought into the world of Homestuck quite by accident by a certain sun glasses wearing blond... And the adventures continue from that point on..</p><p>(( A/N this might contain yaoi and lemons later on depending on how well this goes.......  Just a heads up everyone might be slightly out of character.. And I apologize ahead of time... But this is how I viewed the characters... Anyway have fun reading my story!!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Kayden the Magical Salamander Child

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up I originally posted this on Wattpad but I didn't like how nobody ever read it... So I'm trying it on here! Hopefully you guys like it!

The first thing I remember when I woke up was...this really bright light? Well that's what I thought it was I mean me being so small everything was already so disorienting. Next thing I knew I felt some one ...hugging me? The person who I couldn't decipher the gender of because of my minuscule amount of knowledge of humans, started speaking. 

"Aww John this thing is so cute! It is going to be my ironic child in training...his..her... oh hell its name will be Dave Jr. He and I shall rule the universe together"  
On the other end of the line there was a reply "You are the weirdest dude I've ever met Dave..." this new person had kinda of a weird voice almost like he was talking through his nose or something. The human hugging me whom I could only assume was Dave. I couldn't really get a good look at this Dave human my eyes were still trying to focus on whatever was around me. 

When my vision finally cleared I saw this tallish guy(? At least I think he is a guy) he had white blond hair with this awesomely ironic shades, he wore a red and white baseball t-shirt , on the front of it was what looked like some sort of broken circle thing. He smiled at me "My child you are awake!". I wasn't sure if this guy meant it in a serious way or in an ironic way, so I sat there trying to figure out what to reply with or a matter of fact how to respond. He continued like he hadn't expected me to respond "I'm Dave, your father guardian whatever... But you can call me Daddy!" I blinked again stupidly again not quite sure how to respond. 

He continued rambling on about this game called Sburb and how some 'shit went down'. He also mentioned that my real salamander parents were back on this planet with this human names 'John'. I finally got up the nerve to speak after that salamander comment. "I'm not a salamander!" I said slowly. He looked at me dumbfounded , like he had never heard anyone speak before. "I'm a human.. Of sorts.. I can just turn into a salamander and stuff..." I continued as if explaining to a child. He blinked at me once more before he fell over. 

He was asleep... Stupid don't you know it's rude to fall asleep on your 'kids'? I though. With this I sat on his chest and continuously poked his cheek. 

When he finally woke up to me sitting on just chest he turned a bright red.  
"Daddy are you okay? I've never seen a red human before..."  
He quickly interrupts me. "How are you speaking?! You're a salamander!" He shouted.  
"HU-MAN" I shouted right back. Suddenly there was a pop and a cloud of smoke and there I sat in my human form. 

Dave POV (I'm only doing this for Kaydens' description because I think I've over used the mirror thing and I'm not sure how else to do this)  
Where the weird salamander sat there was a boy. He looked about my age, he had blond shaggy shoulder length hair, the bangs of it fell in his flashing green eyes as well as covered some of the splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He had chunky blue glasses that sat on low on his nose as they slid down. He wore an yellow salamander themed sweater that was three sizes too big for his skinny pale skinned body. He also wore a pair of black jeans and red high tops.  
He sat on my chest his feet by my sides, he smirked at me "See Daddy? I'm human."

Kayden POV  
He eventually got that I was human and finally started treating me as such. He talked to me and waited for replies as well as convincing me to play this 'video game' called 'Mortal Combat'. It was actually pretty fun getting to know Daddy. 

We spent the rest of the day talking, I swear I'd never spoken so much in my entire life. By the time we switched off the 'Xbox' i was about asleep on my feet. Daddy eventually smiles and helps me to a 'bed' where I fell asleep. But before I fell asleep I herd a gravely  
voice talking to Daddy. "Hey fuckass......."


End file.
